coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8085 (18th March 2013)
Plot Karl's shocked and explains to Sunita how he wants Stella to think that Jason's dodgy electrics caused the fire. As Sunita makes to leave, Karl grabs her and Sunita falls down the cellar steps, banging her head. Oblivious to the shenanigans in the cellar, Stella enjoys a leisurely bath. As the fire takes hold, Karl leaves unconscious Sunita to her fate. Ruby won't stop crying. Julie and Brian are at their wit's end. The fire at the Rovers takes hold and sets off the alarms. The Full Monty performance continues at the bistro and the women heckle as Matt takes the stage. Karl arrives back at the bistro unnoticed. Sunita regains consciousness and manages to escape from the burning cellar but overpowered by the smoke, collapses in the Rovers' back room. In the bathroom, Stella suddenly hears the smoke alarms and sees smoke curling under the bathroom door. She's terrified. Under pressure from Toni, the lads reluctantly agree to do a full strip. The crowd cheers. On hearing the alarm, Norris and Emily discover the Rovers fire. Norris calls 999. Julie phones Kirsty and tells her that Ruby won't stop crying. Kirsty lies saying that her mother has been taken ill and asks Julie to keep Ruby until the morning. As the Full Monty reaches its climax and the lads are about to reveal all, Norris rushes in and announces that the Rovers is on fire. Gloria, Eva and Leanne are hysterical realising that Stella is trapped in the pub. Karl is horrified to learn that Stella left the bistro early and went home. Seeing the crowd gathered below, Stella bangs on the bedroom window. Desperate to try and rescue Stella, Jason heads towards the burning pub but Paul pulls him back insisting they have to wait for the fire brigade. Karl sneaks round the back and using his Rovers keys, lets himself into the flame-filled pub. He finds Stella in the bedroom and tries to rescue her but the burning stairs give way and they find themselves trapped together on the landing. Cast Regular cast *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Karl Munro - John Michie *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Toni Griffiths - Tara Moran Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway, cellar, upstairs bathroom, front bedroom and landing *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Unknown road Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator, with Amanda Foster and Will Willoughby as Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fire quickly engulfs The Rovers, leaving Sunita unconscious on the cellar floor and a terrified Stella banging on the upstairs window; and Katy begs Chesney's forgiveness. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,970,000 viewers (1st place). *This episode ended with a special trailer for the next episode. Category:2013 episodes